Dagur released
by Queen Valka
Summary: Nothing to do with my other Dagur story "Dagur the criminal insane". Dagur is let out of jail and has gone back to the Berserkers. Even though his sister is chief now, he still came with her to Berk. He's not as aggressive anymore, or at least they don't know that. Still mainly a comedy.
1. Chapter 1

_I love writing Dagur as a villain. He's so fun and unpredictable. So this is a few months after Dagur is in Outcast jail, assuming that's what happened to him, and he's been let out and is Berkser chief again, kind of. He's claimed to have changed so he's coming to Berk to give a peace treaty another shot. And they don't have much of a choice. So Hiccup's extremely cautious and worried about it. But this is completely a comedy. _

* * *

"There you are son. The Berserkers are here." Hiccup jumped off of Toothless and scanned the water." This is _unbelievably _stupid. We were just at war with them only half a year ago. He tried to kill Toothless and us. He's mental." Hiccup pleaded for his father to change his mind. "We have to hope for the best." Hiccup started hitting the air. "You okay?" Stoick stared at his son with slight worry. He looked even crazier than Dagur." Just peachy." Hiccup deadpanned. Stoick didn't catch the sarcasm."Ah, Hiccup!" Dagur jumped off the ship."Hello Dagur." Hiccup growled through his teeth. "No hard feelings about the whole, night fury hunting thing right?" "Yes." Hiccup grunted. Dagur forced a smile.

There was no way he was going back to jail." I don't know if you heard but, my sister is actually chief now. She just didn't want to give the job back." Hiccup pulled away and raised an eyebrow. "She kind of scares me." Dagur whispered to Hiccup. Hiccup backed away and shuddered. Dagur wouldn't stay out of his personal bubble. What the heck did they do to Dagur there? He was less deranged and more...clingy. A young woman, slightly younger than Dagur flipped over the ship and onto the deck. She had bright red hair cut somewhat short and grass green eyes. "So Stoick. Nice to see you. Been a while hasn't it." The girl took Stoicks hand and shook it. She leaned in closer to Stoick."Um, my brother went through a lot in Outcast jail. He got out because he kind of became a pathetic baby. Do you think Hiccup could watch him for a while. So he doesn't you know, hurt anyone." Stoick glanced at Dagur. He was leaning on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup tried to get away. Toothless was to confused to attack. He looked at Stoick and shrugged as if to say, "What the heck is going on?" Dagurs sister looked back at Stoick who answered," That would probably be best."

Stoick explained the situation to Hiccup who didn't have much of a choice."Uh, Astrid? Can you come with me and Dagur? I don't really want to be left alone with him." The blond looked at Dagur. He was poking Toothless in the nose, the night fury looked growled but didn't bite." I was actually going to go with Dagurs sister and your dad for a while. Ruffnut is the only other girl my age on the island. I need more friends. Sorry. See you later." She pecked him on the mouth and rushed off." Someone has a girlfriend." Dagur mocked and once again leaned on Hiccup, who shrugged him off. "Are you drunk?" Hiccup asked."What? No. Yeah. Come on." Dagur yanked Hiccup's arm.

* * *

_This is going to be a very short story. Like five chapters short. It's completely for comedy and has nothing to do with my other story," Return of Dagur the criminal insane". That one is much darker. I'll update soon. Thank's for reading and please review. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Dagur! You're crushing my arm!" Hiccup yelped. The larger boy payed no notice. Toothless snarled and snapped at Dagur to make him let go." Why you little!" Dagur balled his fist and brought it back ready to strike Toothless on th snout. But Hiccup grabbed Dagurs arm and yanked him back." I thought you were good now?" The scrawny Viking narrowed his eyes angrily. "I am. I just lost my temper for a second. You want to go hunting by chance?"

Toothless arched his back and continued growling. Hiccup glanced between the Berserker and the dragon. "It's okay bud." He pat Toothless on the base of the neck." Hunting for what exactly?"

* * *

Dagur cackled dementedly as he readied his crossbow. He pointed it at the deer. Hiccup closed his eyes. He couldn't watch him kill such an innocent animal. While Toothless didn't have a problem with it he knew Hiccup did. The dragon knocked the bow to the side with his tail scaring the deer doe away. "Hiccup!" Hiccup winced. Dagur took a deep breath. "I mean. Dear friend will you _please _control your dragon." Dagur forced a smile and growled through his teeth."Sorry. Toothless, that was disrespectful." Toothless pouted.

Dagur picked Hiccup up by the shirt." Good. Wow you're really light." He shook Hiccup around violently. "Would you please stop that?" Hiccup's voice cracked. He covered his mouth with his hands about to puke but he swallowed it and shuddered." Let's go find that deer." Dagur tucked Hiccup under his arm. Hiccup rolled his eyes and tried to get free but couldn't.

Toothless cocked his head at the strange situation. He chuckled lightly and ran to catch up with the humans.

* * *

Dagur held his hand above his eyes to block the sun." Uh, can you please put me down now?" Hiccup deadpanned. Dagur ignored him. "I guess that's no then." He blew his bangs out of his face and pouted. Toothless stopped walking and sniffed the ground. He screeched at Dagur to stop but he wouldn't listen to Toothless either. Suddenly the dirt caved in and they fell down a long tunnel. Hiccup yelped and tired to grab onto a branch but Dagur grabbed his legs and dragged him down too." Toothless!" The night fury panicked and also jumped down the tunnel.

He tumbled down after the humans. The finally landed on a tightly packed dirt floor. Hiccup was the first out. He sat up and rubbed his head. "What the?" He heard screaming and before he knew it Dagur landed on top of him." Ow!" The Toothless piled onto of them both. The night fury lifted his wings and let Hiccup out. The boy coughed from all the dust." Where are we?" Dagur tossed Toothless off of him and stood next to Hiccup." We must be in an abandoned whispering death tunnel. I'm sure if we keep walking that we'll find an exit." He took a step but Dagur took his hand." But it's dark in here?" Hiccup groaned." Are you serious?!" He hissed. Dagur nodded. "You can hold Toothlesses hand if you want." Hiccup pulled away.

Toothless sat next to Dagur and purred curiously. Dagur held out his hand for Toothless. The dragon raised and eyebrow at him and snorted walking away. He slapped Dagur in the back of the head with his tail. "Ow!" Dagur rubbed his head. "Wait for me!"

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to update. But I really want Dagur to be more clingy and jumpy but still keep his Dagur charm. I'll try to update sooner next time. Thank you for reading and please review. _


	3. Chapter 3

"What was that?" Dagur asked nervously. Hiccup rolled his eyes. It had been half an hour already! When were they going to find the stupid exit." That was you." He deadpanned. Dagur stopped dead in his tracks. "Now what are you doing?" Hiccup growled. Dagur shuddered." There is something on my back." Hiccup groaned. It was still dark but they could see some since their eyes had adjusted. "No there's not. Turn around." Dagur turned to reveal a massive tarantula. Hiccup gasped and smacked it off."Nothing. Told ya." Toothless screeched at Dagur to knock it off. But something answered. A deep throated roar surprised the night fury. Now Toothless was freaking out." It's okay bud. Another dragon probably found the exit. Let's just follow the roar." Toothlesses eye twitched. What?!

Hiccup led the three down a tunnel. Dagur clung to Toothlesses neck tightly. The dragon could barely breather. He snarled."Dagur. Release." Hiccup ordered. Dagur's eyes narrowed. "How dare you treat me like a common- Ahh!" The roar was even louder now. Dagur jumped on Toothlesses back. "Dagur!" Hiccup yelled furiously. The Berserker let go of Toothless. The night fury shook his head and glared at Dagur.

"There it is!" Hiccup pointed to the light relieved. Toothless dashed to the exit with his tounge hanging out excitedly. Toothless tripped and fell with just his head out of the cave. He wriggled his nose and sneezed. Hiccup pat him on the head as he walked out. "Whoa." He stared an awe at the huge cavern. Light peaked out through small holes in the ceiling. Clear blue water filled small rivers stretching between pools. Toothless stood up and cocked his head. He walked over to the water and sniffed it. A trout flew into the air. Toothless swatted it with his paw over to the side. He licked his upper lip in hunger. He goggled down the fish in a single chomp. Hiccup chuckled and roamed the cavern curiously. Dagur stood in the door way to confused to move." What are you doing?" Hiccup motioned for Dagur to follow them. Toothless spotted a water fall with tons of fish. The little river was sweeping the fish up because of the waterfalls pressure. None seemed smart enough to just leave the pool. Toothless smirked and held his head under the water fall. He caught the fish like a bear. They came to him." Toothless stop. You're going to get fat and won't be able to fly." The night fury pouted and mocked Hiccup with strange mouth movements.

Dagur followed them from behind as the two friends explored the cavern." Hmm. I wonder if we could fly through there." Hiccup cocked his head and stared at a hole in the ceiling. Then he remembered that Dagur had never really "flown" before. Hiccup jumped on Toothlesses back." Ugh. Come on Dagur." The Berserker narrowed his eyes suspiciously and climbed on. "Will you stop moving so much!?" Hiccup hissed as Toothless bowed to leap into the air. Toothless darted through the hole in the ceiling and into the sky. Hiccup smirked mischievously at Dagur's screams of horror. He nodded at Toothless. Now was the perfect time to get revenge. Toothless came to a stop in the clouds and glided so Hiccup could talk. "See fun. Not so scary now is it." He glanced at Toothless. The night fury cackled as he flipped and tucked his wings in diving for the ground. "Get me down from here!" Dagur demanded with a hint of fear but mostly fury in his voice. Toothless barrel rolled to the sea stacks. Hiccup was used to stunts like this but Dagur was going to be sick.

Toothless held out his wings and turned wilding toward the water. He stopped a few feet above the water and skimmed the sea leaving a bunch of waves in his trail. Toothless finally landed on a seas stack. Hiccup climbed off and through his first in the air. "That was awesome! Wasn't it Dagur?" Dagur sat completely still. Face completely frozen. Toothless shook him off." Think we were a little harsh on him?" The night fury sat down next to his rider. He raised an eyebrow at Hiccup." I didn't think so."

* * *

_I'm trying to keep Dagur in character for the most part. More clingy and jumpy but still anger issues. Thank you for reading and please review. _


End file.
